Bleach and the Goblet of Fire
by viveliam
Summary: Aizen is continuing is conquest and he found Hogwarts. The Hitsugaya team is sent along with OC and Urahara Kisuke to make sure nothjing bad happens. But OC meets old friends over there... George Weasley still love his friend, but she moved one since...


Introduction

My name is Natari Mang'il. I am not sure how old I am. Technically, I am seventeen years old, but I am not sure how long it's been since time stopped for me. I was born a half-elf, but god knows what I have become. I can be a mermaid and live under water, and I have many powers since I traveled between dimensions. I've learn special techniques from every world, but I have an issue since I became an Immortal. I need to feed on human blood, like vampires. I cannot die, even though you put a stake in my heart. I'll continue to live. When I was 11 years old and still 'normal' I went to a wizard school named Hogwarts. Which I thought unnecessary since where I came from; we only had a master teaching us new spells. We didn't need these fancy wands since we were born in magic. Magic was running in our veins like blood. Without it, we might die or become very normal humans. On my planet, we lived in harmony with the other creatures. Dragons weren't only animals, they were very important to our society. Actually; they were the ones to give us our planets after the attack on earth. But four sorcerers wanted to be more. They didn't like our harmony and isolated themselves on earth and created they're own society. They were Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. But they restrained they're citizens. They couldn't use their magic at ease and needed a wand. We've found their hideout a few years ago and I was sent to investigate. I was eleven at the time, to I got in the school without any problem. I came back and forth from my world to earth every year until a reach fourteen. I was kidnapped by a man who tried to extract my potential, but I was brutally killed the following year. But I was revived by the dragons and was sent on a journey through the worlds to gain power. I gain immortality at seventeen and many years passed since then. Now I was in Karankura, living with a man named Urahara Kisuke and became a Shinigami. But I fell in love with the man. And stayed longer than I should…

"Hoy! Hat-n-Clog!" I recognized Ichigo's annoying tone. "Wake up! We have business with you"

He waited a minute as I continued chopping carrots in silence.

"Yo! Is anyone home!"

I sighed and went to the shop section of the house after hesitating to bring my knife with me and finally decided to put it down.

"What do you want?" I asked when I arrived. But I was surprised to see Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Rukia, Chad, Inoue, Ishida and well of course Ichigo.

"Natari-san, we also wanted to see you, can you wake Urahara?" Asked Hitsugaya bored as always.

"No need, I'm already up" Said Urahara as he walked in. I looked at him over my shoulder and he gave me a warm smile.

"Ohayo Natari-san" he said as he patted my head.

"Ohayo" I replied with a slight blush. He rubbed the back of his head and stopped beside of me.

"So what all this ruckus about?" he asked as he hid his yawn.

"A new dimension breach has appeared; and since Natari is used to this kind of thing, we want her to come with us"

"And you really think I would let _my _beautiful student go in such a dangerous place?" Said Urahara as he dramatically opened his fan. I rolled my eyes on that but didn't answer. We both knew that nowhere was too dangerous for me. At least, for now, nothing.

"Orders are orders, and ours was to bring her with us" Hitsugaya sliced as he brought his hand to his head.

"Well, you leave me no choice to come with you!" Urahara replied as he turned to go back inside. I saw an eye pop out of his hat shadow look at me. He kindly smiled to me before inviting everyone in.

*Few hours later in the shoten's basement*

''Yes! Let's go kick some Aizen's ass!'' Shouted a very enthusiasm Ichigo. I saw Rukia sighed and I smiled. We were waiting for Hitsugaya and Kisuke and Ichigo was getting pretty annoying.

''I'm so excited!'' Said Inoue with a smile.

''Why?'' I asked, obviously surprised.

''Well, it's not every day that we can visit another world!'' She said like it was obvious. I forced a smile and looked down. For me, it wasn't exciting. It only meant that the end of the world was closer… In my world, there was a prophecy, all worlds will be linked and that's when the last war will explode…

''Well then! We've spoke with the school's principal that we are going to and we explained the situation!'' I jumped out of surprise. I didn't even sense that my master was right behind me.

''We'll assist as students there, and we won't, at any time, reveal our identity.'' Continued Toshiro.

''I doubt they'll believe that M. Hat-n-clogs here is a student.'' grumbled Ichigo disappointed since he wanted a good fight.

''That is why I will the potion master's assistant!'' Said Kisuke with a very joyful voice. But it got to me. ''Potion master?'' I repeated.

''Well of course! We are going to a wizardry school!'' Said Inoue with a smile. ''And we all know that wizards make magic potions!''

_Damn, I hope it is not what I think..._I thought as I made a silent prayer.


End file.
